


Of Sisters and Killers

by AryaxJaqen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaxJaqen/pseuds/AryaxJaqen
Summary: From enemies to friends. Arya and Sandor meet again. Based on the show.





	Of Sisters and Killers

**Author's Note:**

> I had to. Prompted by a certain late night talk <3  
> For all the shippers out there <33  
> Arya deserves real love. Deep, romantic, all-consuming assassin love :)

Another cold night was dying when Arya took her watch on the walls over the south gate.

The guards didn't stare at her anymore, they got used to the young lady. The wind howled wild and frenzied white flakes were rushing across the northern landscape driving toward the castle. Arya drew her fur lined cowl over her head and looked into the white abbyss below. In the pre-dawn light the wall seemed to float above the pristine glassy fields.

She liked to sneak up there alone while the rest of the world was still asleep. She knew more, she could see more, hear more than anybody else in Winterfell.

She had heard a man climbing the stone steps, she recognized his heavy footsteps despite the thick layer of snow. They hadn't been speaking much since he returned from Eastwatch.

 

'You're going to stare your eyes blind waiting for him !'

 

Arya looked up sharply at the scarred face of Sandor Clegane.

 

'How come you're still alive Hound ?' she asked harshly.

 

'Not the Hound.' Sandor winced and shook his head 'Not anymore !'

 

'I'm not sorry !' she blurted out.

 

'Neither am I' Arya arched her brow in surprise and he explained 'It was very enlightening, you know. I'm a different man now.'

 

She eyed him a moment then nodded her head in understanding.

 

'Just so.'

 

He smiled at her. She found it oddly soothing though his partly burnt skin made his smile dreadful.

 

'Who is he ?' Sandor asked in his raspy voice.

 

'No one.' Arya looked away from him and stared ahead.

 

'No one, ha!' he snorted. 'You're freezing your ass every morn waiting for no one to enter the gates. You're scared the guards won't let him in or what ?'

 

'Stupid !' she sneered at him. 'No guards would ever stop him !' Sandor noted almost dreamy look on her pale face when she uttered the words. 'Why are you here ?' she then asked bitterly. 'Don't you have enough of the north ?'

 

'North, south, winter is everywhere and soon it will get worse' Sandor grunted. 'I can't sleep !'

 

He reached inside a fold of his cloak and came out with a wineskin of ale. He took a long sip.

 

'No wonder if you drink all the time' the girl mocked coldly.

 

'It's not that...' he started, ignoring her jesting tone; a sudden gust of wind made his words barely audible 'It's her...'

 

'She's a Lady of Winterfell now' she said as if to dare him.

 

'A true lady, I know' Sandor nodded 'Not for the ones like me !'

 

The wind calmed down. Thick, large snowflakes were dancing lightly in the air.

 

'I didn't mean that' Arya's soft voice surprised him.

 

'She's different' Sandor continued. He seemed to be talking more to himself than to the girl. 'Damaged. Distant. With that snake always around...but she's still my little bird, you know ?'

 

'Why don't you tell her ?' the girl asked quietly.

 

'Why don't you tell him ?'

 

'Tell whom ?' she gave him an icy glare.

 

'Your real killer' Sandor stated calmly.

 

She shot him another glance through her lashes.

 

'I tried...' her voice was small, barely a whisper. 

 

They remained silent for a while. When he came to Winterfell they said she was an assassin, deadly. Damn, he always knew she was a fierce wolf with that little stubborn heart of hers. He knew she would find that man.

 

'Care for a drink ?' he offered to break the silence.

 

Arya reached out her small hand and took the wineskin. She hesitated for a moment then lifted it and let several healthy gulps of the clear, strong liquor pour into her mouth.

 

'Did he teach you that ?' Sandor yanked his treasure out of her hands.

 

'No. He would never...' she wiped her lips.

 

'So what did you do to him ? You're a woman grown now' he measured her from crown to sole. 'You showed him this pair of yours ?' for a moment his eyes lingered on her breasts, he noticed Arya blushed. 'Just joking pup' he added quickly averting his eyes 'Just joking !'

 

'I pressed Needle to his heart...' Arya began slowly.

 

'For fuck's sake ! Your funny little sword ?!' Sandor let out an unhappy laugh. 'That's not a way to a man's heart, stupid girl ! You should have sung him a song like your sister did to me.'

 

'Then I left...and now he will never know' Arya finished.

 

Sandor's laughter died the moment he saw tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't look at him. She stared into the snowy horizon, silent tears flowing down her porcelain cheeks.

 

'Stupid pup !' he uttered hoarsely. 'It's not you, girl. You never give up !'

 

Arya turned her head to Sandor. He came closer, lifted his big hand to her face and clumsily wiped her tears. She shut her eyes tight.

 

'You're an idiot' she said, her voice shaky. 'She's here and you never even speak to her !' 

 

'You bet I will' he swore, more to himself than to her.

 

The girl nodded her head.

 

'I will' she promised more to herself than to him.

 

'Just don't try to kill him this time !'

 

Arya took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes.

 

'Come' her voice came louder, stronger. 'I'll make you some breakfast.'

 

'You ?!' he dared to smile.

 

'I used to do everything at the House...' she swallowed hard '...at his house. I trained, I swept the floors, I helped in the kitchen.'

 

'You cooked ?! Poor guy !' he tried to tease her, relieved that she stopped crying. 'Maybe that's why he didn't want you !'

 

A tiniest of smiles appeared in the corner of her mouth.

 

'Maybe.'

 

'Girl...' Sandor hesitated. 'Did you warm his bed too ?'

 

' No !' her face flushed red. 'He never tried to ...'

 

'Good' he said firmly.

 

'Seven hells !' she snapped at him then, angrily. 'What's good about that ?'

 

'A man has honor.' Arya shrugged and Sandor continued 'I might be a dumb dog after all but I know one thing. Your sister... I couldn't hurt her. Gods know I tried, I was drunk...I was mad...hell I wanted her badly ! But I could never...' he grabbed her shoulders with both hands and looked straight into her grey eyes. 'Do you understand now ? I know where your man is coming from !'

 

Arya nodded slowly.

 

'Give me some more ' she reached out her hand and tried to get the wineskin from his cloak.

 

'Hell no !' Sandor stepped away from her. 'I don't want your killer to get me when he finds you here ! Better give me that breakfast Arya !'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, lovely people.  
> Sharing is caring so please let me know what you think about this little fic.  
> I own nothing !


End file.
